


Kiss Me

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kisses, Nightmares, blood mention, death mention, only briefly though there's nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 68: A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me”You're left shaken after an all too real nightmare. Asami is there to comfort you.





	Kiss Me

_ Dark. Deep unending dark. Smoke filling my lungs. Fire licking my skin. Screaming. The ground trembling. More screams. Was I the one screaming? Bodies. My friends. There were tears on my cheeks now. I was definitely screaming. Blood. The scent filled my nose. It stuck to my skin. I was covered in it. Was it mine or theirs?  _

_ Flames illuminated long black hair. I stumbled towards it. Asami. Pain rattled my bones. My body hit the ground. Screams. I couldn't stop. Blood everywhere. Screams and crashes. Dead. So much death. I was next. I was- _

I woke with a scream. Sweat was pouring down my body and I was shaking. The sheets were soaked. Hands landed on me, cradling my face, turning it towards the girl beside me. Asami. A sob burst from my lips and I fell into her arms.

She didn't say anything, just held me and stroked my sweaty hair. 

I cried and cried until I was exhausted and there were no more tears left. They stuck to my cheeks, left tracks on my skin, seeped through Asami's t-shirt. She didn't mind. She kept holding me.

"Everyone was dead…" I whispered, my voice ragged. "Mako, Korra, Bolin, ...you… you were all dead. I couldn't- I was-" A hiccup cut me off. I couldn't string together a sentence anyway. 

"Shhh," Asami pressed her lips to my hair, her arms squeezing me tight. "It's okay. It was just a dream."

"I thought- It felt so real. I saw-" I clutched her t-shirt tightly and buried my face in her shoulder.

"It wasn't real." Her voice was soothing and started making me believe it. "We're all alive. We're okay.  _ You're  _ okay. None of that was real."

"I just- It felt- I need-" I wasn't exactly sure what I needed or what I was trying to say. 

"What do you need?" I lifted my head and finally actually looked at her. Unharmed. Whole. Here. Looking at me with concern and love.

"Kiss me," I whispered, my voice still sounding hoarse from my screams and cries. She looked surprised. "Please." A few tears welled in my eyes. "I need to know this is real. I need something real." The tears fell as her lips brushed against mine.

I sucked in a shaky breath. Real. This was real. I kissed her harder. Desperate. And she let me, kissing me back just as hard. Asami's love was fierce and unwavering sometimes and it was exactly what I needed.  _ Real, real, real _ . The chant was strong in my head. Everything was alright. I was kissing Asami. She was kissing me. We were safe. We were alive. This was real.


End file.
